Hamlet
en 2266]] "Hamlet" ou "La tragédie d'Hamlet, prince du Danemark" ("The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark") est une tragédie écrite par l'Humain William Shakespeare vers 1600. ( ) Personnages * Claudius * Cornélius * Gertrude * Fortinbras * Hamlet (fantôme) * Hamlet (Prince) * Horatio * Laërte * Marcellus * Ophélie * Polonius * Voltemand Histoire En 2153, le lendemain du jour où il fut initié à la littérature terrienne, le Capitaine Vissien Drennik cita le passage "There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy" issu de l'Acte I, Scène V d' "Hamlet". ( ) et , mais ne fut finalement pas intégrées.}} Au 23ème siècle, la compagnie Karidian effectuait une tournée interstellaire de représentations théâtrales d’œuvres de Shakespeare. En 2266, la troupe de comédiens présentait une représentation d' "Hamlet" à bord de l' . ( ) En 2286, lorsque Spock programma de mémoire des variables pour le voyage dans le temps, Leonard McCoy cita "Angels and ministers of grace defend us!", que Spock identifia comme une citation d' "Hamlet", Acte I, Scène IV. ( ) En 2293, le Général Klingon Chang, appréciant particulièrement "Hamlet", en cita quelques extraits notamment "taH pagh taHbe " (en anglais, "To be or not to be!"). Le Chancelier Gorkon cita également "Hamlet" en faisant référence à "la terre inconnue" ("the undiscovered country"). Par ailleurs, la chameloïde Martia faisait également référence à "Hamlet" Acte II, Scène II, en décrivant sa décision d'assumer une forme agréable ("assume a pleasing shape"). ( ) Dans une conversation avec le Capitaine Jean-Luc Picard en 2364, Q cita "The play's the thing" pour décrire son besoin de s'amuser avec l'équipage de l' . Plus tard, Picard défendit la race humaine en citant le passage "What he said with irony, I say with conviction. 'What a piece of work is man! How noble in reason! How infinite in faculty. In form, in moving, how express and admirable. In action, how like an angel. In apprehension, how like a god! ". ( ) En 2366, lorsque Data fut enlevé par Kivas Fajo et présumé mort, Geordi La Forge rendit un ouvrage de Shakespeare au Capitaine Picard. Celui-ci lut alors deux passages de l'Acte I, Scène II : :"He was a man, take him for all in all, :I shall not look upon his like again." ( ) Extraits Acte I, Scène II :... :To give these mourning duties to your father. :But you must know your father lost a father, :That father lost, lost his, and the survivor bound :In filial obligation for some term :To do obsequious sorrow. But to persever :In obstinate condolement is a course :Of impious stubbornness. 'Tis unmanly grief. :It shows a will most incorrect to heaven, :A heart unfortified, a mind impatient, :An understanding simple and unschooled. :For what we know must be and is as common :As any the most vulgar thing to sense, :Why should we in our peevish opposition :Take it to heart? Fie! 'Tis a fault to heaven, :A fault against the dead, a fault to nature, :To reason most absurd, whose common theme :Is death of fathers, and who still hath cried, :From the first corse till he that died today, :“This must be so.” We pray you, throw to earth :This unprevailing woe, and think of us :As of a father. For let the world take note, :You are the most immediate to our throne, :And with no less nobility of love :Than that which dearest father bears his son :Do I impart toward you. For your intent :In going back to school in Wittenberg, :It is most retrograde to our desire. :And we beseech you, bend you to remain :Here in the cheer and comfort of our eye, :Our chiefest courtier, cousin, and our son. :... Coulisses * Le Klingon Language Institute a traduit intégralement ''"Hamlet" en klingon et publié l'ouvrage "The Klingon Hamlet". En 2010, des passages d' "Hamlet" et de "Much Ado About Nothing" ont fait l'objet d'une représentation par la Washington Shakespeare Company. http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2010/09/26/AR2010092602805.html'' * Plusieurs titres d'épisodes ont pour origine des passages de la pièce : ; ; ; ; ainsi que probablement et . Liens externes * de:Hamlet en:Hamlet Catégorie:Littérature terrienne